Chryssie Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by Idizzle22
Summary: What would happen if Percy Jackson had a twin sister? This is the story of Chrysanthis, and how she found her destiny with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer; Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson. That goes to Rick Riordan, the author of wonderful book series. Go Rick Riordan!

Author's Note; I think this would be what happens if Percy had a sister. Review! Review! Review! Nicely, because this is my first Fanfiction.

My name is Chryssie Jackson. I was put in an orphanage at birth. I ran away and met Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. I was seven.

This is right before I got to Camp Half-Blood. I was walking around a Cyclopes's lair. I heard Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth's voices.

"Chryssie! I'm over here!" I heard Annabeth say.

"No! Chryssie I'm over here!" She yelled again.

Something grabbed my shoulder and put a hand over my mouth. I turned around. It was Annabeth! We found a room with a Cyclopes cooking Luke, Thalia, and Grover.

Annabeth and I took out our daggers. She untied our friends while I ran up, and stabbed the Cyclops in the belly button. We escaped just barely.

When we made it to Camp Half-Blood, the monsters caught up.

Thalia looked us in the eyes and said, "Go! Luke, take care of Annabeth and Chryssie for me. You will see me again."

I cried for days but, finally got over it.


	2. The Next Chapter

Chapter One: The Next Chapter

Five years later…

I wake up to bellowing and shouting. I get out of the Hermes cabin. A boy is fighting the Minotaur.

I go to the Big House and knock on the door. Annabeth comes out of her cabin and does the same thing.

The boy climbs down the hill when Chiron comes out. We all stare down at him.


	3. We Get Flushed

Chapter Two: We Get Flushed

Chiron summons us to the big house to meet the new kid. "This is Chryssie and Annabeth. They nursed you back to health."

"You drool when you sleep." Annabeth says.

"Yeah, you do." I remark.

We walk away and hear him ask what's wrong with us.

"He's kind of cute." Annabeth tells me.

"You drool when you sleep? That's the best Athena's favorite daughter can come up with?"

We race down and tell Luke to clear a space. I look at Annabeth's architecture book until Chiron brings him down.

"Regular or undetermined?" Connor asks.

"Undetermined!" I shout.

Annabeth shoves Percy, making him trip. We pull him aside and she says, "You have to do better than that, Jackson!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many of us would love to have your chance!"

"To get killed?!"

"To fight the minotaur!"

I walk away and think about my Mom. Mrs. Johnson from the orphanage said her name was Sally Jackson, and that she had another baby with her.

I doze off and wake up to Clarisse trying to bully Percy.

"Oy! Pick on someone your own size!" I yell.

"Mikaela! You know what to do!" Clarisse says.

Mikaela grabs me, and Clarisse Percy. They push us over the toilet in the bathroom. Suddenly, both toilets explode.

Percy and I are completely dry. I walk out, kicking Clarisse along the way.

At dinner I send most of my mashed potatoes to my Dad. I want to find out about my Momc and that other baby I was told about.

Little do I know, all my prayers are about to be answered.


	4. Capture the Flag

Chapter Three: Capture the Flag

Disclaimer; I do not own PJO, and Chryssie doesn't really exist. Rick Riordan owns PJO.

Author's Note; I really hope you will review. By the way, Chryssie has dark wavy hair and sea green eyes.

~idizzle22

We find out that Percy isn't good at archery, just like me. We both excel at canoeing.

Thursday afternoon, everybody has a sword lesson. Luke demonstrates on Percy the whole time. We pour water on our heads and I feel great.

Finally, he does one where Percy gets a teammate.

"This is a really hard move, so Percy can have a teammate. Pick one." Luke says.

"I pick… Chryssie." He says.

I unsheathe my knife. He does it on us in slow mo, and then it's for real. Percy's offense and I'm defense. Luke presses us harder so we try the disarming maneuver. It works.

Percy has his sword in front of Luke's chest, and my knife is at his throat. We try again but, Luke beats us easily.

After dinner is capture the flag. Athena, Apollo, and Hermes vs. Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.

Percy and I are assigned border patrol. We stand near the creek and chat.

"Do you know who your mortal parent is?" I ask.

"Sally Jackson, the Minotaur killed her." He answers.

"I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't know. But wait a sec, Ms. Johnson from the orphanage I was in, said Sal-" I say.

I stopped because I hear a low canine growl. Five Ares kids come into the clearing.

"Cream the punks!" Clarisse screams.

Her pig eyes shine threw the slits of her helmet.

We sidestep the first kid and Percy's shield blocks Clarisse's electric spear. Another Ares guy slams me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.

"Shoot." I mutter.

"Give her a haircut, grab her hair!" Clarisse says.

Percy pushes the guy out of the way, and I manage to get to my feet. We raise our weapons, but Clarisse knocks them aside with her spear.

"Oh wow." Clarisse says. "I'm scared of these two, really scared."

"The flag is that way." Percy says.

"Yeah, but we're not worried about the flag. We're worried about some punks who made our cabin look stupid." Mikaela says.

"You do that without our help." I say

Oh shoot, now their angrier. Clarisse stabs Percy's breastplate. Sherman slashes his sword against my arm, leaving a good-sized cut.

"No maiming," Percy manages to say.

"Oops, guess I lost my dessert privileges." Sherman says, as he pushes us into the creek. He slashes Percy's hand.

The water makes me feel stronger, and Percy look stronger too. Clarisse and her cabin mates advance into the creek.

Percy slams the flat of his sword against the first guy. I can see his eyes vibrating as he falls.

Mikaela comes to me, and Sherman to Percy. I slam my shield into Mikaela and Percy cuts off Sherman's horsehair plume.

Mark doesn't look too anxious to attack, but Clarisse keeps coming at Percy. He catches her spear between his sword and his shield and snaps it like a twig.

"Ah!" She screams. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

I smack her between the eyes with the butt of my sword, so that she doesn't say more. Percy and I high-five.

Then I see Luke sprinting off toward the boundary line, with the red team's flag.

"A trick!" Clarisse yells. "It was a trick!"

Luke runs into friendly territory and the flag changes. The game's over. We win.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that Percy?" Annabeth invisibly asks.

He looks around. She takes off her cap. Percy doesn't even look fazed by the fact she was just invisible.

"You set us up." He says. "You put us here because you knew Clarisse would come after us, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

She shrugs. "I told you, Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get us pulverized." I snort.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in but…" She shrugs again. "You didn't need it."

Then she notices my arm and his hand. "What are those?" She asks.

"Sword cuts." He answers.

"What do you think?" I finish.

"No they were sword cuts. Look at them now."

Where they were, are long white scratches, and even those are slowly fading. They turn into small scars and disappear.

"I-I don't get it." He stammers.

"Guys, step out of the water." She tells us.

"What-" I start.

"Just do it." She says.

We come out of the creek and suddenly I'm ready to collapse. Annabeth catches Percy.

"Oh, Styx," She stammers. "This is not good. I didn't want… I assumed it would be Zeus."

I hear that growl again, much closer. A howl rips through the woods.

Chiron shouts, in Ancient Greek, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth draws her sword. On the rocks is a hellhound the size of a rhino. No one moves, except Annabeth, who yells, "Guys, run!"

She tries to step in front of us, but the hellhound leaps over her and lands with one front paw on each of us. It starts ripping through our armor and I see a cluster of arrows appear in it's neck.

Chiron trots over. "Di Immortales!" Annabeth shrieks. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron says. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke comes over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yells. "It's all their fault! Percy and Chryssie summoned it!"

"Be quiet child." Chiron says.

We watch the body of the hellhound melting into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappears.

"You're wounded," Annabeth tells us. "Quick, you two, get into the water."

"We're okay." He says.

"No, you're not," She says. "Chiron watch this."

I'm too tired to argue. We step into the water. Instantly, I feel better. I can fell the cuts on my chest closing. Some of the campers gasp.

Above our heads are green holographic images. A trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmurs. "This is really not good."

"It is determined." Chiron announces.

All of the campers bow, but the Ares cabin doesn't look happy about it.

"My father?" Percy and I ask in unison.

"Poseidon," says Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus and Chrysanthis Jackson, children of the sea god."


End file.
